Invisible Unwanted Me
by Darkened Mistress
Summary: Piper doesn't feel appreciated at first but soon things get out of hand and she loses it. Junko, Finn and Aerrow try to make it up to her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks.**

It was a normal morning for the Storm Hawks

_It was a normal morning for the Storm Hawks. Finn as always was fooling around, Junko was snacking, and I, I found spare time to write in my journal. Things have been peaceful lately well besides having Finn around it's been a very relaxing week, too relaxing. No attacks or anything, I bet the Cyclonians are planning an attack. It's just not like them to stop so suddenly I mean they don't believe in giving Atmos a holiday especially not the Storm Hawks._

_I decided to head to the bridge to practice some combat when I saw a familiar face. Starling. _

_Aerrow was the first to greet her – how obvious. Whenever she's around it's as if I'm transparent. As if I'm not already invisible enough. I'll let it slip this time._

"Hey Starling, how's it going? Are you on a mission and need help with some stuff because I can do a lo-"

"Actually Piper, I'm just here for a visit to see some old friends." She gave Piper a warm smile and then turned to face Aerrow.

"So what are you Hawks up to these days?"

"Nothing much just training and preparing in case of an attack, you know just the usual." Aerrow replied with a cheeky smile.

_What a liar, I've been suggesting that but have we been training or making plans? No._

"So let's do something, since you don't look so busy." Starling suggested.

"Sure, what'd you have in mind?"

"Umm, Aerrow don't you think we should be on our guard? The Cyclonians haven't made an attack in forever! We should be training and preparing instead, this is our opportunity to form a new plan and refine our strategy."

The two just looked at Piper and then went back to their conversation. Piper felt really upset. She gave an exasperated sigh and headed towards her lab.

_I'm disregarded once again. On my way there I bumped into Finn._

"Hey Finn I was wondering if you wanted to run over some plans if you're not busy?"

"I was actually going to hang with Aerrow and Starling. Dude they are going to pull off some serious moves! Later!"

_Why did I bother?_ _Stork's always busy with the Condor, Radarr is never much fun and Junko and the rest of them are with Starling! Ugh! I feel so neglected sometimes. Wait, all of the time. They need me on the team just so I can formulate a plan that they deviate from! They need me to cook and clean for them and do I ever hear a single thank you? I'm just their last resort. They never include me in anything! Sometimes I wonder why I stick around._

Piper went to her lab, the only place where she's ever wanted – by her crystals. She scanned her room to see what needed to be done. She rearranged her philosophers collection then worked on her crystals to pass the time and to release some stress. Soon it was dinner time so she walked out of her room into the kitchen to find something to cook up. Finally she was done, she had spent over an hour making this fabulous dinner.

"Hey guys dinner time!" She yelled while looking at the food placed in front of her with satisfaction.

_Hmm… that's weird. Usually Radarr, Junko, and Finn would come dashing in. Stork's an exception but I wonder what's up with the others.. Hmph they're probably caught up with Starling. _

Half and hour passed and they didn't arrive, Piper didn't bother go looking for them. She knew why they didn't arrive. After she finished her meal, she put everything else in the fridge. Just as she finished stacking away her dishes Finn came running in with an eager look in his eyes, which then turned to confusion.

"Hey! Where's the chow?"

Piper just gave him a glare with disgust and awe. "Where's the chow? Where were you? I made a delicious dinner which no one arrived to! Ugh." She pushed past him and stormed to her room.

Everyone then arrived into the kitchen just in time to see Piper leave. Aerrow spoke up first.

"What did you do to her Finn?" Aerrow questioned.

"Nothing! I just came in here asking where the chow is and she got all hot headed on me!"

"We should find out what's wrong with Piper, I don't like seeing her mad." Junko said.

"Well maybe she's upset that none of you has been treating her very well lately. Stork said quiety.

"Nonsense Stork, we treat her just fine." Finn stated.

Stork shook his head and then left.

"We should just let her cool down for now. And then tomorrow I'm sure she'll be back to her normal self." Aerrow said and then left to go shower.

That morning everyone was awoken by shakes and the sound loud engines. They were being attack.

"Everyone to your ride!" Aerrow exclaimed.

"Dude, what's our plan?" Finn asked.

"Umm… take down as many Talons as you can?" Aerrow said unsure of himself.

"But there are a whole bunch and with that many they're sure to destroy us _and _get the Yarr crystals before we do."

"Finn just do as I say."

They reved up their rides and then took off. The battle was a disaster. No one had major injuries just minor ones but Finn lost his ride and they lost the crystals. Back on the Condor Aerrow was lecturing them.

"We have to be more prepared next time! Today we were lucky but next time our luck might run up. Especially you Finn." Aerrow said while slamming his fist into the table.

"Hmph" was all Finn could say.

"Well we would have been prepared if you guys would have listened to me yesterday instead of running off with Starling! Piper yelled. You see! I'm so translucent to you guys, I just go by unnoticed! And when Starling's around I'm _transparent_! I'm unwanted, I'm the third wheel. No one ever listens to me… sometimes I wish that I accepted Master Cyclonis' offer. At least she acknowledges me unlike my _friends._"

Piper ran to the bridge leaving the boys in shock. They were shock that Piper actually felt like that and shock that they treated her like that.

"Aw man… I messed up big time didn't I…?" Finn asked no one in particular.

"No Finn, you didn't. It isn't your fault. It's all of ours." Aerrow said putting his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"We should apologize to her." Junko suggested the obvious.

"I told you…" Stork said darkly.

Piper stood on the bridge angry and sad at the same time.

_They are so stupid! I bet they didn't even hear what I just said. They probably thought it was "nothing;" just like how they think of me._

A hand lay on her shoulder. It was Aerrow. He probably came to "talk" to her. As leader it is his job.

"Piper can we talk?"

"No."

She left the bridge leaving him there with a guilty feeling in his stomach. She went to her room to get her clothes and toiletries and then headed towards the bathroom to have a bubble bath to relax and have some time to herself and this time she didn't care if she hogged the bathroom. While she was refreshing herself the boys decided to tell her they were sorry in a different style. _Her style._

Junko and Finn went to a near by terra and got a messenger stone and brought it back to Aerrow which said the message and then put it on Piper's desk before she got back.

When she got out of the bathroom she heard the boys laughing at their games. _Still oblivious as to how I feel eh?_

When she got to her room she noticed a crystal on her desk. It was a messenger stone! The message was: _Piper, we're sorry if we ever hurt you or made you feel invisible or whatever things that we did to you… we know that actions speak louder then words and that we have no excuse for what we've done to you these past few days. We just wanted to say that we're sincerely sorry. But we understand if you don't want to forgive us because the fact that you're really peeved at us and will probably not forgive us anytime soon heck we wouldn't forgive our selves. Well Finn would forgive himself _in the background a hey was heard._ But we just want you to know that we're really sorry and that we do care about you Piper. You're our family and we're yours and we have to stick together._

Piper was still feeling upset but it lightened a little bit. She doesn't know if things will really change for her or if they're just saying that and then soon they'll go back to treating her the same way. So for now she's just going to forgive them but not forget what they've done to her.


End file.
